plory_and_yoopfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript: Sort Objects
Voice Cast Plory.........Michela Luci Yoop..........David Schwimmer Snargg........Dino Stamatopolous Voice Cast Gallery 0FC67A67-6DA2-4C93-A36A-7EE1C26F16B2.jpeg|Michela Luci as Plory (Voice)|link=Michela Luci 2268CFFC-FB38-4870-BB6E-10EF3DDFDCBE.png|David Schwimmer as Yoop (Voice)|link=David Schwimmer 0DDF6A5A-41CF-4830-B35A-DB2DB95EBB63.jpeg|Dino Stamatopolous as Snargg (Voice)|link=Dino Stamatopolous Transcript Yoop: Plory, what are going to be today? Chefs? Cowboys? Plory: How about scientists! Yoop: That means we can look at stuff and study- Plory: What should we study? Snargg: FISH! to six fish Plory V/O: Let’s study these fish. Tap the buttons to sort the first in different ways. to Plory and Yoop Yoop (using Schwimmer’s Friends character voice): This makes me want to play a game. SORT, COUNT, COMPARE! Plory: First up, sort! What should we sort by? Snargg: Color! Plory: Let’s find out if there’s more orange fish than green fish. First, we sort. Orange fish go here, green fish go here. Way to sort! Next up, COUNT! How many orange fish are there? Move the number to the box. Indeed. Yoop: It’s time to compare. Are there more orange fish or green fish? Choose the correct button. Awesome! There are more orange fish. The orange fish win! Practice Star Medal #1 Plory: You're on the right track Yoop, I wonder while a little practice will do. Star Medal #2 Yoop: I've been practicing! Look what I can do now! Star Medal #3 Plory: Way to take on that challenge! Practice: Sort Objects (Practice) Intro Plory: Hi again, are you ready to practice some more math skills? joins along Yoop: We'll unlock different doors on our quest to the quiz! Plory: Let's go! three land and Yoop presses a red button on a remote control three look at the screen Plory: It’s time to practice sorting. Three D Shaped Doors emerge from the pit] Plory: Get ready! pepperoni pizza falls and lands Yoop: Use this to unlock the door. door opens to reveal a spiral of pink, red, black and shines. Part One (Sorting Stickers) Plory: Let’s find out if there are fewer purple stickers or fewer orange stickers. First, we sort the color. Purple stickers go here. orange stickers go here. Excellent sorting. Next, We’ll count the stickers we sorted. How many purple stickers are there? Move the number to the box. Indeed. How many orange stickers are there? Well done. There are 3 purple stickers and 5 orange stickers. Now we’ll compare to find which group has fewer. The group with fewer stickers that does not have many. Are there fewer purple stickers or orange stickers? Choose the correct button. Nailed it. There are fewer purple stickers. Yoop: Let’s sort these stickers by size. Small stickers go here. Big stickers go here. Yoop Yoop! How many small stickers are there? Move the number to the box. Yes! How many big stickers are there? Woohoo! There are 5 small stickers and 2 big stickers. Now we’ll compare. Are there fewer small stickers or big stickers? Choose the correct button. Awesome. There are fewer big stickers. A with mushrooms and pepperoni flies out and lands] center door opens to reveal a spiral of pink, red, black and shines. Part Two (Counting Objects) Plory: I’ve sorted some gems and marbles. How many gems are there? Excellent! Next, count the marbles. How many marbles are there? Fired up! Which group has fewer? Good thinking. Let’s try another one. Yoop: I’ve sorted some balls. Which group has fewer? Zowie! Keep going. Plory: I’ve sorted some fruit. Which group has fewer? I knew you can do it. Yoop: Let’s look at some animals. How many of these animals can fly? Yes. All three of these animals can fly. Plory: Let’s think about the same group in a different way. How many of these animals are birds? Indeed. There are two birds. Yoop: Let’s think about the same group in another way. How many of these animals are red? Good going. There is one red red butterfly and one red bird, so two of these animals are red. You can sort the same group of objects in more than one way. pizza with bell peppers, mushrooms and pepperoni flies out and lands right door opens to reveal a spiral of pink, red, black and shines. Part Three (Sort Objects People Wear) Plory: Let’s sort some objects people wear. Objects that people wear on their head go here. Objects that people wear on their feet go here. Well done. Now, we’ll count the objects we sorted. Count the objects people wear on their head. How many are there? Indeed. Count the objects people wear on their feet. How many are there? Nice move! There are 5 objects people wear on their head, and 3 objects people wear on their feet. Now we’ll compare. Are there fewer objects people wear on their head or fewer objects people wear on their feet? Nice move! There are fewer objects people wear on their feet. Yoop: Let’s sort the same objects again, but this time, by pattern. Striped objects go here. Spotted objects go here. Excellent sorting! Next, we’ll count the objects we sorted. How many striped objects are there? Yoop Yoop. How many spotted objects are there? Yes. There are 4 striped objects and 4 spotted objects. That means these groups have the same number of objects. three D Doors fall into the pit Practice (Quiz) Gallery Instruction B81DE7F7-02B9-41D2-BBCA-A8465724B800.png 67FE90C3-FE35-444F-BA7F-9167D474A867.png DDAF54F6-3105-42AF-AA78-D0D6BA1194BA.png 28D8832A-AC9D-494C-9118-B9DDBC03D5CF.png 8C9B383C-212E-43FB-B8F8-D037084AB27A.png 1AF05484-BA83-4AF9-A898-B17F71DB6F4F.png AFBCAF5D-4211-45AD-9A54-48646DE2D1D3.png 8FFD63F5-BEB9-40E8-BA16-1ECE5CFC4960.png FB084C75-000D-41DE-95E4-8136FF3B2E2A.png 87942EF7-BC05-49C7-AE4C-DDBFA79F1690.png 5456E617-A26E-414E-87D3-046495C72296.png 990C4177-D894-4EB8-8791-3508968D7DB6.png 0333D53F-D575-40D1-9EB4-8B1EBD63A9A6.png 02C0F456-4B6B-4E08-B3A7-9B99D592E254.png E73E3C2C-0DB3-44A1-9BB5-B1FC3A08999B.png 85BB5A4A-0467-4304-80C3-C7AA9484E0D2.png 8A739028-4AA0-48B9-8C87-C38CBA103FAE.png C0FC3758-E459-4B65-8491-9AC73C9A0A94.png 379A7206-4403-4488-B208-4EA31F444040.png 73CA9AB0-56F0-4840-A1F8-6F84397C2D6A.png 29EFA7CF-DA71-46F0-96F5-D1A01B3F443E.png FC93F0BD-0565-42E8-A616-FC72ACAF318B.png 7BAC3C07-32B9-49B6-AF18-AA493162B4E4.png Practice 8A572A64-1A75-4FED-B695-7E6AB707A19A.png 3DFD3465-4287-4869-85AE-242E98B99FC9.png A526B96F-4EC8-440F-A348-61AA67341E2E.png D72DBA28-524A-4B1F-B20A-B80042E01058.png 787F1702-8C96-4D92-B894-00C9C029EEE2.png Quiz 4945B08C-9CFD-4AD0-9171-162956480E63.png 9B94C3C8-0CCA-474C-9781-6012EAA32B36.png E660A3E5-C94B-47E2-BA36-35FC542B5A29.png 43D4CE57-9D25-4FEA-896E-AE6E34F96320.png E677F667-5466-4E5B-9304-4F0E539BA175.png DE1A9ECF-DA67-4BE3-BAC7-DAA1705F4F9A.png Practice: Practice 473DEAF1-73E9-4B2F-8EB7-ED5C06FD0EAA.png C2E11C07-94CD-47FF-86DA-8E63866AF0C9.png BCE369CF-CA46-4341-8390-23D88BF4DA20.png 6D92F60E-1485-451A-B347-E60332EF7AC1.png 4E8D6F28-5EAC-43EC-A50F-FD010709AB98.png DB6A5C63-B052-46B4-AE7F-DF93BE4BAFD5.png D948801D-6FF4-44DF-9B30-C8AB04CEFA98.png 56EA7813-1323-4231-9242-11256DB838AE.png F28DB513-F6D7-4319-BA41-D3D3774C79D9.png C28CC5B1-E512-4D22-BF1D-C2DA6EA0732D.png 619F3320-CC88-4B66-BEB5-9F26F003651E.png 8C767E31-CC1E-47C7-A548-F482104D6ABF.png B3814AAB-5EC9-4A45-ADA8-98983F417465.png 9C33F617-AB52-4A40-B5DD-522E069B67D8.png D85F0D00-8CC7-4C1E-8E8B-056BCE492DB9.png 6D8D23AF-B36C-4B62-9E2A-A5E3EC929295.png 5ADB0F40-2A2A-448E-BC47-7E930A138BF5.png BE81A433-2B7C-457A-B2A8-D4B0387E1128.png B2110C50-2DBF-49B4-A70C-E86A554AF7C5.png E4D8F6C5-9166-45CB-B70A-A8C583AF834E.png 6381FC24-4B82-4148-ACC6-019E42304618.png 6A36D4E4-2B88-4AF5-81B8-BB0272F54BA6.png 5242FB8D-8505-4CFC-94EE-4B6191DFFC61.png 4A132087-B014-4A9B-ACCF-11BE1A7056BA.png 46A28DCB-9E60-4875-A39A-73F0E4F26FD3.png 6FF9AF5A-1B9B-4A4E-AFAB-EE3768F4C767.png D2D959D7-866F-4D51-B965-EAA465AFC348.png 681647F5-5DAA-4A27-8FB6-66EAD75D6C95.png 9DECD4C1-E8BB-4261-8370-357A2A7685FB.png 39EAE4E1-121A-4748-B62B-0E3DA3D06E3A.png 86D99BA6-7A24-4C6F-B0A3-C8E9905E723E.png 1F51FB8C-312B-4E1A-B0FC-98B6BC2CAD06.png B7E56828-3184-4C51-A3BF-07C11A3FDFA8.png 35B6C6A8-55F4-499B-B1DD-91DCD225C9D6.png 2DBD8C40-B47E-4B12-9F26-5BEB2CB1DA91.png 4FDA4350-2796-48E2-80EA-B8F2DA1463F6.png 1C522798-B969-45B0-81A4-0039CBCF566B.png 4C685EE1-DE2C-428C-BB6D-C4DA5ADA6D73.png DB243097-D614-4D1A-99CF-CEA2D5530A20.png 849832B3-31B7-4AD4-88B8-D9AB96D4EE8C.png 91885BB7-E2F7-4FED-971C-1CDCD4335864.png 0E34CB26-4387-4186-937C-1BB126DDEC28.png 37D4BBC8-57BF-469E-AAF9-78279512F6DC.png 9FBFFD2F-837E-4F55-9367-7B689E71754B.png D7572803-962F-4225-AB09-18052C6E4079.png 830C613D-CD1C-436D-B2B3-F92C852B63EE.png 4A0EF9DD-EACF-4E4A-8362-C97A780DEB7D.png D01EC09F-D57F-41AF-90FE-69DBF283777A.png 544E30B4-7ED7-4EB6-AD81-CCECC7F616C4.png 8D55A9A0-7662-41EB-BAB3-D92E0C9432E4.png 1330C47E-F373-49D0-94F1-41AF9D51CFDC.png 3E7BF30A-5DA1-48B1-A261-B2FEFB43AF6E.png 1E56668C-FF99-4E8C-A30B-7A604D3C18B1.png 8844E52B-1B75-4C78-8F13-180BD75ACBF5.png 97BA6062-B325-44D3-AFBA-FD1569F564F0.png 7BB7965D-4C97-40E1-8B89-81BB0444448B.png 3B9F0163-97EB-4840-8252-028847C31BEC.png Practice: Quiz F83DA5F4-2EFC-4064-837B-1D36345BA710.png 2FBCA428-5DC0-4BF0-ACD7-91172B45B201.png 5DAC5238-D025-433A-8034-1672BA798A24.png 454A5E82-C871-4A57-81E6-0EF617100353.png A1F8BB87-4F18-4C3A-BACA-BCF463E334D2.png B63CCD0E-2BB8-415D-86C8-4243C36539EC.png 7087EA10-F81A-4ED1-BA34-52A3AA9F5850.png 3213EBE7-7E00-4DBD-ADFD-D2A4A47840CB.png Category:Lesson Transcripts